


Our Very First

by PolarGrizz47



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: First Times, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fusco’s not very good with words, but luckily, neither is Finch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Very First

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Well, that’s a lie, because Finch is good with his words. They’re neat, precise, demanding and sometimes very authoritative.  There’s a very fine line in his speech that no-one should cross, for they ran the risk of bodily harm from John, Bear or even Shaw and possibly Root. Harold’s good with his hands though, from quick typing and nervous scrawling of notes. Or pushing his oiled fingers deep into Lionel and managing to hit every single nerve ending physically possible.

The detective was surprised to say the least, surprised by how just good it felt to let Finch work him open. At first he was hesitant when Harold had finally suggested it one night in the back of the cruiser; they both yearned to do more than quick blowjobs and arousing touches late in the night. Now Finch was carefully leaning over Fusco’s back, breath dampening the small space behind the detectives’ ear and the fingers on his right hand were carefully venturing down between his legs. “God damn,” Fusco breathed, pressing his body back slowly, wanting to feel Finch’s fingers twist up once more.

He was only answered by the, slightly nervous, chuckle from Finch. The sound reverberating against the soft skin the genius had placed his lips against at the moment and Fusco found it kind of endearing that Finch was just as nervous as he was about this whole thing. Harold’s fingers were soon withdrawn, much to the displeasure of Lionel, and it left him feeling suddenly empty for a brief moment. The recluse rested his fingers against Lionel’s shoulder and eased off him in order to suggest turning around.

Once Fusco’s back was pressed neatly against the mattress, and Finch was leaning over him with a devastatingly sweet smile. It was still panicky, and Harold’s hands struggled to get the condom on correctly, but the image only made another soft and gentle chuckle rise up from the detective. “Hey, Harold.” He mumbled, easily catching the man’s attention and pulling Finch down into a bruising kiss. “It’s _okay._ ” He assured, keeping their bodies chest to chest and letting out a little, sharp breath with Finch’s cock brushed against his lubed entrance.

Lionel knew Finch’s cock was surprisingly large, but it still left him gasping for suddenly lost air and tightening his fingers around the genius shoulders. Harold’s body was a warm and comforting presence atop him, and his anxious, quick paced breathing was a constant sound embracing his very being. The first stretch was always the worst, but also _the best_. It filled Lionel with a swelling pride, knowing that Finch was his. And he was Finch’s. Perhaps they should do this more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, got this done fairly quickly!  
> One of my first times writing just Finch and Fusco, kind of awkward I know, but I really can't see their first time going any other way!
> 
> PS: This is for Kmmerc, who wrote me a little something from a [ prompt on my blog. ](http://polargrizz47.tumblr.com/post/76469564730/anyone-willing-to)  
> Anyone who writes any of the five will, in return, receive their very own prompted five paragraph story from me~
> 
> I know I'm a needy person, but oh well! A story for a story right?  
> Hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
